1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a propulsion system nacelle that includes a thrust reverser, and more particularly relate to a drag link assembly included in the thrust reverser of a propulsion system nacelle.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a propulsion system that includes an engine (e.g., a gas turbine engine), a nacelle that at least partially surrounds the engine, and a pylon that connects the engine and the nacelle to a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft). In some instances, the nacelle includes a thrust reverser, and the thrust reverser includes a plurality of blocker doors. In such instances, the blocker doors can be moved from a stowed position to a deployed position, and can thereby redirect a bypass duct airstream so that it is discharged through an array of cascades. The thrust reverser also includes a plurality of drag link assemblies, each of which includes a drag link and a drag link fitting. A radially outer end portion of each drag link is pivotably connected to a blocker door, and a radially inner end portion of each drag link is pivotably connected to a drag link fitting. In previous drag link assembly designs, the drag link fittings are mounted on an aerodynamic surface of the thrust reverser that partially defines the bypass duct. In such designs, the drag link fitting extends radially into the bypass duct, and thus negatively impacts the aerodynamic flow of the bypass duct airstream. Aspects of the present invention are directed to this and other problems.